A general tack label is provided as being adhered to a release paper, and thereby has problems such as a high cost due to having the release paper and a need for disposing the release paper as trash after having a tack label detached therefrom. Therefore, in recent years, two sheets of tack labels are provided in a state of being detachably adhered to each other as a label pair without using a release paper. When using the tack label, the two pieces of tack labels are detached and simultaneously adhered onto two adherence objects.